Una tarde en Domino High
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Shounen–ai. Seto Kaiba y Ryuuji Otogi *Duke*, quedan encerrados accidentalmente en la escuela después de clases.


Ok, pues aquí mi primer fic de Yugioh, de una pareja que sé no es muy, o más bien, nada popular entre los fanfickers en español, pero es mi favorita, y espero les guste mi pequeña historia.

* * *

**"Una tarde en Domino High"**

* * *

Seto Kaiba se encontraba muy concentrado en su interesante y útil lectura, cuando fue interrumpido por una desagradable y aturdidora voz que le parecía bastante familiar...

....ah si, su profesor de historia...

"Joven Kaiba, ¿Qué tal le parecería continuar su lectura en el salón de detenciones?" preguntó el sujeto bigotudo, quien nunca había agradado del millonario muchacho; era de los pocos, sino el único maestro que se atrevía a llamarle la atención.

Y el hecho de que se creyera con derecho de reprenderlo, _¡a él_!, de cierta manera constituía un reto y entretenimiento en el hastioso lugar al que llamaban secundaria. Seto, siendo ya dueño de un imperio, simplemente asistía por requisito.

"Perfecto." contestó el joven CEO, tomando sus libros con rápida agilidad y saliendo de allí sin perder su segura postura, ante el viejo profesor que sólo negaba tristemente con la cabeza.

En otro salón de clases, no muy lejos de ahí, Yugi Motou y algunos de sus amigos tomaban una lección de Geografía. Ante la exposición que la profesora estaba dando, algunos como el propio Yugi, el siempre bien portado Ryou, y la responsable aunque eternamente fastidiosa Anzu, no perdían detalle de la clase.

Pero en el fondo del salón, otra historia se escribía; una vez que Ryuuji Otogi perdió interés en la sosa conversación de su compañero que se sentaba al lado -léase Honda- el excéntrico duelista decidió entretenerse con una víctima que siempre le había resultado irresistible de molestar; algo había en la ridícula manera en que Katsuya Jounouchi reaccionaba ante cualquier ataque fuera este físico o verbal, que a Otogi le parecía extremadamente divertido. Así que sin meditarlo por más tiempo, arrojó un dado que golpeó la nuca del chico rubio con admirable puntería.

"¡Otogi!" exclamó Jounouchi a la par que saltaba de su asiento y comenzaba a batir sus manos en el aire en señal de amenaza, atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeros hacia el sonriente chico de ojos verdes.

"Señor Otogi, este no es sitio para que practique su puntería, ¡y menos con sus compañeros! ¡podría sacarle el ojo a alguien con esos dados! Váyase a la detención, queda suspendido por el resto del día." fue la orden de la espigada profesora, a quien Ryuuji obedeció sin reclamar y nunca perdiendo la traviesa expresión de su rostro.

Varios minutos después, y tras diversas paradas en su camino, ya fuera para pasar al baño a arreglarse el cabello, o detenerse a platicar con alguna chica en el pasillo, Ryuuji finalmente llegó a la detención. Tras entregarle el reporte al profesor que se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio y era el encargado de la vigilancia de los castigados ese día, el chico de largos cabellos azabache se giró con la intención de tomar algún asiento de los muchos desocupados, y no ocultó su sorpresa al encontrarse, ahí sentado en un mesa banco, al fondo del salón, a nadie más y nada menos que Seto Kaiba.

"¡Kaiba! ¿Qué haces_ tú_ aquí? Vengo seguido y nunca te había visto." preguntó Ryuuji animadamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su compañero.

"Otogi, por si no lo has notado, estoy ocupado leyendo, así que deja de fastidiar."

"¡Cielos! Supongo que el dinero no compra la educación..." dijo Ryuuji, viéndose rápidamente interrumpido por una mirada asesina de parte de Seto. "Ya... te dejo en paz, sólo pensé que en vista que somos los únicos aquí, pues... hablaríamos, ¿sabes? como hacen las personas normales."

"Hn." fue la simple respuesta de Kaiba, determinando el final de lo que apenas se pudo llamar conversación.

El joven CEO pronto dejó su lectura y pasó a un método más fácil y rápido de aprendizaje; sacó un reproductor portátil de su mochila y colocándose los auriculares, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y recargándose plenamente en el respaldo de la silla, para proceder a apretar el botón de "Play".

Pronto, una cuidada voz comenzaba la narración; "Consejos para el exitoso administrador de hoy...". ¿Consejos? Kaiba no los necesitaba, pero de esa manera podría darse una idea de lo que sus patéticos competidores pensaban.

Mientras tanto, Otogi había tratado de entretenerse jugando destrezas con sus dados, moviéndolos hábilmente entre sus dedos, arrojándolos sobre su escritorio y tratando de adivinar lo que saldría. Pero eso no era reto para él, el rey de las probabilidades. Así que poco después, al joven inventor se le veía profundamente dormido sobre la paleta de su silla.

El profesor que los vigilaba, aburrido tanto como los "detenidos" se excusó con el pretexto de una junta con el director, y dejó a ambos chicos solos y encerrados en el salón.

De tal manera que las horas pasaron sin novedad, y cuando el timbre anunciando el término de la tortura... es decir, de la experiencia enseñanza-aprendizaje, sonó, ninguno de los dos chicos fue capaz de escucharlo.

Así que aproximadamente una hora después, Ryuuji despertó de su tranquilo sueño para encontrarse con Kaiba. Éste, sentado a su lado, seguía con sus benditos cassettes.

Sin idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el profesor los dejó y él cayó dormido, se levantó y acercó a la puerta. Miró a través del vitral, y de inmediato se desconcertó al notar todo tan desolado.

"Hey, Kaiba, no veo a nadie en los pasillos... ¿Qué hora es?"

Seto no respondió, y Otogi rápidamente se dio cuenta porqué, y no, no era porque fuera un arrogante maleducado, sino que todavía tenía puestos los auriculares, así que Ryuuji se acercó, y quitándoselos él mismo, repitió su pregunta, ante los grandes e inexpresivos ojos azules que Kaiba acababa de abrir.

Notando que el joven empresario seguía inmóvil y sin responder, Ryuuji jaló su muñeca y leyó la hora en el caro reloj de Kaiba, quien inmediatamente recuperó su brazo y observó por sí mismo los números que las manecillas marcaban, mientras el otro chico caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

"¡Maldición, ni siquiera escuchamos cuando tocó el timbre! ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Estamos encerrados.."

"¿Hacemos? No sé que harás tú, pero por favor no me incluyas en tus patéticos planes. Además, en gran parte es tu culpa que estemos aquí; al menos yo tengo una excusa decente para no haber escuchado el timbre..." dijo Seto, para enseguida sacar de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil.

Marcó unos números pero de respuesta sólo obtuvo un aviso de batería insuficiente; entrecerró los ojos, deduciendo que Mokuba lo habría usado sin su permiso de nuevo.

"Batería baja." finalmente soltó ante la expectante mirada de Otogi, quien ya había imaginado algún helicóptero de la corporación llegando a rescatarlos.

"¿Ahora como salimos de aquí?" suspiró frustrado.

"La rompemos y ya." sugirió Seto, refiriéndose por supuesto a la cerradura de la puerta que los mantenía cautivos. Todavía no se ponía de pie, cuando ya Ryuuji corría hacia la puerta con su puño en el aire... Kaiba frenó su andar, ¿aquél no sería tan estúpido como para... ?

Un grito de guerra seguido de una escandalosa colisión respondieron su duda.

"¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Como se te ocurre!?" Seto se levantó acercándose al chico que ahora sostenía con la mano izquierda, su derecha que había comenzado a sangrar.

"¡Fue tu idea!"

"¡Yo nunca dije que le dieras un puñetazo a la puerta! ¡Podrías haber usado una silla!"

"Bueno... por lo menos se rompió." refunfuñó despacio, encogiendo los hombros y sonrojándose ligeramente, avergonzado por su impulsividad.

Seto pasó un brazo cuidadosamente a través del irregular agujero que Otogi le había hecho al vidrio de la puerta, y de esa manera alcanzó el cerrojo y lo liberó.

"¡Perfecto!" el pelinegro exclamó aliviado mientras se le adelantaba a Seto, casi arroyándolo al pasar por la puerta.

"Ahora vamos a la enfermería, no pienso morir desangrado."

"¿Disculpa? ¿Que te acompañe, dijiste?" Seto elevó una ceja en incredulidad.

"Vamos, Kaiba, yo no puedo vendarme la mano solo. Y no es que tengas algo mejor que hacer por aquí."

Seto suspiró mortificado, y tomando ésto como señal de aprobación, Ryuuji se adelantó corriendo hacia la pequeña enfermería, dejando a su paso un camino de pequeñas gotitas rojas en el suelo, que hicieron las veces de migajas de pan para que el chico de cabellos castaños lo siguiera.

Cuando Seto lo alcanzó, el otro joven ya se encontraba vaciando los cajones de la estantería en busca de vendas y gasas. Seto simplemente se sentó en la acojinada banquita de espera, y pronto Ryuuji estaba a su lado ofreciéndole los diversos objetos que había coleccionado en su agitada búsqueda. Seto los tomó renuentemente, aún sin poder creer que él tendría que curar a aquel mentecato que tan sólo por su estupidez merecía morir.

"Anda apúrate, que está comenzando a sangrar más." insistió Ryuuji, estirando su lastimada mano hacia Seto, quien tras mirar el sangriento desastre con notable disgusto, empapó un algodón con agua oxigenada y procedió a limpiar la herida, sin mucho esmero realmente.

Así, en un par de minutos, la mano de Ryuuji había quedado cubierta en un revoltijo de vendas, que por más atípico que pareciera, había cumplido con su propósito.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Otogi. Todavía sentados en la banquita, ambos muchachos analizaron su presente situación.

"¿Para qué preguntas? Bien sabes que estamos encerrados aquí. Espero que Mokuba no se preocupe de que no haya llegado..." - Seto pronunció la ultima frase mas para sí mismo que para su indeseado acompañante, quien ligeramente sorprendido ante tal demostración de sentimientos por parte del imperturbable Kaiba, intentó seguir la conversación.

"Por lo menos a ti alguien te espera."

"Otogi, no estoy interesado en conocer la triste y patética historia de tu vida."

"¡Demonios Kaiba! ¿Nunca paras? ¿Realmente disfrutas menospreciando a la gente, no es así? Debes ser una persona muy acomplejada.... Me das lástima de verdad."- dijo Ryuuji mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía de la enfermería con destino incierto, pero obedeciendo la necesidad repentina de alejarse de ahí.

Por alguna razón, el comentario de Kaiba lo había afectado de verdad. No había necesidad de que le recordaran que su vida era triste y patética. El bien ya sabía que las cosas no le estaban saliendo como lo había planeado; en esta ciudad se sentía un alien. Al llegar pensó que le iría muy bien con su negocio, pero luego todo el asunto de Yugi y Pegasus se interpuso y ahora su original invento descansaba arrumbado en alguna carpeta de su querido computador. Sin mencionar que en los estudios le iba fatal, y todavía no se acostumbraba a tener que andar detrás del grupo de Yugi, entre los cuales se sentía un completo desadaptado. Y ahora Seto, insultándolo como sólo él lo sabía hacer. Está bien que quizás él no fuera tan exitoso o inteligente, pero no iba a estar aguantando más comentarios de aquel atractivo snob de ojos azules.

Así que Otogi fue a ocultarse al baño donde aprovecharía para arreglar su alborotado cabello, ajustando la coleta que siempre sostenía su abundante y negra cabellera, y tomando un mechón que quedaba libre entre sus dedos para comenzarlo a girar inconscientemente, como era su costumbre, aunque ahora se le dificultaba un poco debido al estorboso vendaje que cubría su mano.

Repentinamente, una calculada voz lo hizo saltar, y al volverse hacia la puerta se encontró con la persona que lo acompañaba en su actual experiencia de encierro escolar.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por tu apariencia?" preguntó Seto con algo de desdén. No se explicaba que lo había poseído de ir tras el "tirador de dados". ¿Se sintió culpable? imposible. 'Aburrido' le parecía mejor para sus estándares. Otogi, con todo y lo impertinente, le proporcionaba distracción de la hastiosa situación en la que estaban.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" replicó Ryuuji poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Es como si con esa imagen tan definida quisieras dejar bien claro lo que eres."

"¿De nuevo, que tiene eso de malo?"

"Nada, sólo que me da la impresión que lo haces más para dejártelo claro a ti mismo, que a los demás. Es algo triste que necesites de toda esa faramalla para lograr una identidad propia..." decía Seto, mientras que con un despectivo movimiento de su mano señalaba hacia el atuendo que Otogi vestía, y quién a pesar de usar el uniforme escolar, lo había personalizado a su gusto, acortándole las mangas, y diseñando la camisa a imitación de su chaleco rojo favorito. Sin olvidar que traía puesta la característica banda que jamás abandonaba su frente.

"Mira Kaiba, que tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de inseguridades. Actúas imposiblemente frívolo, queriendo parecer mejor que todos. Ni tú te lo crees. No puedes ser tan duro en realidad, he visto como te comportas con tu hermano Mokuba y..."

"¿Me has visto? ¿Ahora resulta que me espías, Otogi?"

"¡Ves, a eso me refiero! Alguien se acerca a la verdad y enseguida pones una brecha, te alejas sin dejar que nadie entre y te descubra. Te encuentras tan preocupado en no mostrar tus debilidades que apuesto que nadie te conoce en realidad ¿no es así? - comenzó a parlotear Otogi, sin dejar un segundo para tomar aire, cosa que acostumbraba a hacer cuando se sentía nervioso tal como ahora, cuando tenía a el poderoso multimillonario dueño de la corporación Kaiba enfrente, mientras él lo insultaba...

Y si alguno de ellos se hubiera detenido a reflexionarlo un poco, podrían haber concluido que tenían más cosas en común de lo que se podía observar a primera vista.

Tanto Seto como Ryuuji eran de cierta manera ajenos al núcleo del grupo de amigos dirigidos por Yugi; ambos tenían fuertes personalidades por las que eran frecuentemente incomprendidos; los dos eran brillantes y emprendedores empresarios, aunque en diferentes niveles. Y sobre todo, ambos disfrutaban humillando a Jou.

Pero además de esto, tanto Seto como Ryuuji aparentaban una seguridad con la que realmente no contaban, y que recíprocamente se acaban de hacer notar.

Mientras Ryuuji seguía hablando en espera a que Seto le respondiera con algún ácido comentario, o en el peor de los casos que lo dejara inconsciente de un puñetazo, el joven CEO intentaba que algo se le viniera a la cabeza para callarle la boca al ridículo adicto al delineador de ojos y a los juegos de dados, que se encontraba frente a él.

Y al ver esos intensos ojos verdes, que resultaban bastante llamativos, casi hipnotizantes, Seto no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habían pasado desapercidos antes. Y cómo no se había dado cuenta de que este muchacho no era otro más de los simplones porristas de Yugi. Éste para variar sí tenía personalidad.

Pensando en lo distraído que había sido al subestimar al extravagante chico, la mente de Seto ideó una manera perfecta en que lo podría hacer callar.

Cuando Ryuuji vio que Seto se aproximaba peligrosamente a él, lo único que le dio tiempo de hacer fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás, para enseguida sentirse bloqueado por la pared a sus espalda. Luego, lo que realmente sorprendió al joven duelista, fue que Kaiba no se aproximara a él para golpearlo, sino para... ¿besarlo?. Y no se trató de un beso tímido o inseguro; Kaiba, como siempre, sabía a lo que iba, y se apoderó de los estáticos labios de Ryuuji con autoridad, logrando que éstos respondieran a su antojo, y llegando a su meta final de silenciar al parlanchín muchacho. Porque Seto Kaiba, siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Cuando después de varios segundos Otogi se vio libre del ataque de Seto -no se le ocurría de que otra forma llamar a lo recién sucedido- , el pobre muchacho quedó respirando con dificultad, recargado sobre la pared e intentando que sus temblorosas rodillas no cedieran. Pudo finalmente articular palabra en un intento de obtener alguna explicación del chico que ya daba la vuelta como si nada, y se dirigía hacía la puerta con toda naturalidad, como si nada acabara de pasar.

"¡Ka-Kaiba!"

"¡Por mi dragón blanco ojiazul, cállate ya!" exclamó Seto sin voltear, al momento que salía del baño hacia el pasillo.

Ryuuji tragó lento y con dificultad, hasta que decidió seguirle el juego al que ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Recuperando su característico cinismo, y claro, tras un fugaz vistazo en el espejo, corrió a alcanzar al otro que ya iba varios metros adelante.

"¿Y... ahora qué hacemos? Las clases vespertinas empiezan dentro de unas tres horas, y hasta entonces estamos atrapados aquí." preguntó mientras caminaba a la par de Seto, apresurando el paso de vez en cuando para seguir el acelerado ritmo del otro.

"Haremos la segunda cosa que mejor sé hacer."

"¿Y eso qué es?"

"Jugaremos duelo de monstruos, por supuesto. O mejor dicho, yo jugaré duelo de monstruos, y tú te limitarás a perder."

"Ahá, como digas Kaiba, pero respóndeme una cosa; tú, el que alguna vez fuera campeón de cartas, ¿qué cosa podría hacer mejor que jugar Duel Monsters?- Ryuuji inquirió, intrigado por el previo comentario de su compañero.

"Todavía no obtienes suficientes méritos para saber eso, Otogi." pronunció Kaiba sugestivamente, haciendo que tanto sus propias mejillas como las de Otogi adquirieran un ligero tono rosa.

"Seto...realmente estás irreconocible hoy." reconoció el ojiverde, tratando de aguantarse una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Quién te dijo que me podías llamar por mi nombre?" Y ahí estaba Seto volviendo a su antipático ser de siempre.

"No seas pesado_ Seto_, tú puedes llamarme Ryuuji si quieres. Además, después de besar a alguien, creo que se obtiene el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre, ¿no crees?"

Con una gran gota de sudor en la frente, Kaiba decidió no insistir más a quien evidentemente no le haría caso de cualquier manera.

"Te ves lindo cuando te enojas." dijo Ryuuji con toda la intención de que Seto se sonrojara aun más de lo que ya estaba, y por supuesto, triunfando en su objetivo.

_¿Lindo?  
_  
Seto sintió escalofríos.

"Ya basta, Ryuuji, ¿jugaremos o no?"

"De acuerdo, jugaremos Duelo de Monstruos con la condición de que después aceptes un duelo de Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"No sé jugar esa cosa." balbuceó Seto en voz baja mientras evitaba la intensa mirada del ojiverde.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de oír? ¿El gran Seto Kaiba admitiendo un defecto?" preguntó Otogi en el tono mas dramático y telenovelesco que pudo evocar.

"Es tu defecto el que hayas hecho ese juego tan estúpido y confuso."

"De acuerdo, cuando terminemos este juego, te enseñaré los trucos de Dungeon Dice, verás que cuando terminemos, hasta querrás comprarme los derechos." Guiñó un ojo y sonrió pícaro.

Seto se limitó a rodar los ojos hacia arriba.

Los dos chicos tomaron asiento ahí mismo en el pasillo; Kaiba sacó de su bolsillo su baraja de cartas, seguido por Otogi quién imitó el acto. Y utilizando el piso como tablero, ambos comenzaron el duelo.

**-----------------------**  
**FIN**


End file.
